Problemas no pequeños sino grandes
by Jessie2790
Summary: Cuando un Shooku azota el palacio de Kimpa, Yoko y Keiki quedan atrapados en el. Summary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

Problemas no pequeños grandes

Resumen

Cuando un importuno Shoko azota el castillo Kimpa, Yoko y Keiki quedan atrapados en el, transportados a Horai. Yoko sorprendida de lo sucedido decide visitar a sus padres, e investigar junto con su kirin la desaparición del kirin de Tai. Pero en el reino de Kei no andan bien las cosas, los súbditos piensan que Yoko los abandono y forzó a Keiki a llevarla de vuelta formando una rebelión contra Kei-oh y pensando que En-oh tuvo también que ver con esto. ¿Podrán Yoko y Keiki volver a Kei? ¿Podrán sus padres entender por que desapareció? ¿Podrá en-oh solucionar el lío en que se ha metido? Y ¿Podrán convencer a Taiki a volver a Tai?

Era un día tranquilo en el palacio Kimpa, Yoko Nakajima mejor conocida como Kei-oh se encontraba en el trono pensando como estaría todo en las afueras del castillo, no quería ser una mala reina como la anterior, Jokaku. Yoko se entero que Jokaku era solo una joven comerciante de Kei, la cual ella se había enamorado de Keiki por su bondad, prohibió a las mujeres entrar a su reino por celos y pensando que las mujeres se habían aprovechado de la bondad de Keiki…

Yoko dio un leve suspiró, su kirin no estaba a su lado la cual la extraño.

-¿Keiki? Murmuro esperando respuesta

Pero nadie respondió, Yoko supuso que debía de estar ocupado haciendo otras cosas.

Había pasado un año de lo sucedido con la falsa reina Joei. Y mucho trabajo le venía por encima, si la comida alcanza, si la economía va bien y más. Era increíble lo difícil de ser reina y ¿Aún así Yuka Sugimoto quería ser reina? No la podía juzgar ella estaba confundida. Pensando en que este mundo era el que pertenecía y no Horai. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Keiki.

-Mi señora, ¿Me ha llamado? Preguntó Keiki

Yoko se sorprendió, ¿Acaso él la habrá oído?

-Keiki Dijo Yoko - ¿Cómo supiste que te llame?

-Recuerde, cuando usted me llame o me necesite, siempre estaré a su lado. Dijo Keiki fruncido – Aunque este lejos

-Ah. Exclamó Yoko – Se me había olvidado

Keiki suspiró

-¿Me necesita en algo? Preguntó Keiki – Dígame

Yoko suspiró profundamente no sabía si decirle lo que le pasaba, aunque en realidad ella no sabía lo que le pasaba. Que confuso

-¿Cómo va todo en la capital? Preguntó Yoko – Eso me incomoda

Keiki no parecía convencido por la cara que puso, Keiki era su kirin, el que la había elegido como reina. Keiki siempre ha sido un hombre de carácter reservado y frío, le cuesta mucho comprender los sentimientos de los demás.

-Todo anda bien. Dijo Keiki – Usted ha hecho un buen trabajo, el reino es un éxito

Yoko sonrió, sus ojos verdes vieron los ojos violetas del kirin. Se alegra que Keiki la apoye. Aunque aún no sabe si él le tiene confianza. Entonces decidió hacer algo, ira al pueblo a hacerle una visita a su amiga Suzu, en la capital

-Keiki. Dijo Yoko con tono firme – Arréglate iremos al pueblo a visitar a una amiga

Keiki se sorprendió de lo que le dijo Yoko, iba a intervenir pero Yoko ya se había ido hacía su cuarto a arreglarse. Suspiró profundamente y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Keiki estaba esperando a Yoko en las afueras del palacio Kimpa, llevaba cinco minutos esperándola, vio el sol. Ya se estaba ocultando debían de ser las seis y media de la tarde y si Yoko no salía ya tenía que cancelar la "visita a su pueblo" Entonces un brisa fuerte pero no para hacerlo volar sacudió su cabellera y su ropa. Extrañado por el extraño viento fijo la vista hacía el horizonte.

-Que brisa mas extraña. Se dijo – Es como si quisiera crear un Shoku…

Se sacudió la cabeza, no debía de estar pensando en aquello, Hankyo estaba a lado de él, al notar la cara de preocupación de su amo habló.

-Amo. Dijo el Shirei - ¿Todo se encuentra bien?

Keiki dirigió su mirada a Hankyo

-Todo esta bien. Dijo Keiki – Creo yo

Hankyo asintió.

Las grandes puertas del palacio se abrieron dejando ver a Yoko, llevaba la ropa gris que siempre ella utilizaba cuando iba a salir, mientras que Keiki llevaba una tunica de color azul, y tenía su cabello cubierto.

-Perdona la demora, Keiki. Dijo Yoko sonriéndole – No encontraba mi ropa.

Keiki miro el cielo, y se subió en Hankyo y Yoko en Hyouki. Los dos Shireis comenzaron a volar y cuando divisaron Gyoten comenzaron a descender.

-Taiho. Dijo Hankyo – Ya estamos en Gyoten, ¿Desea algo más?

-No, gracias Hankyo, Hyouki. Dijo Keiki acariciándolos en las cabezas

Los dos Shireis hicieron un gesto de estar complacidos por las caricias de su amo, él siempre ha sido un buen kirin y muy leal. Cuando los Shireis se metieron en la sombra de su amo, Yoko y Keiki comenzaron a caminar.

-Su majestad. Dijo Keiki – Siento por ser imprudente pero… La he notado extraña

Yoko se detuvo viendo a unos niños jugando con una bola hecha de paja. Haciendo que Keiki bajara la cabeza.

-Lo siento Por….Lo que acaba de decir. Murmuro Keiki

Yoko miro a Keiki.

-No… esto es que yo pues. Tartamudeo Yoko – La verdad no se que decir Keiki

Keiki frunció el ceño, él sabía que algo le pasaba a Yoko pero decidió no continuar la conversación.

Cuando llegaron, Keiki noto que no era un lugar lujoso era una choza vieja, madera de color marrón y la puerta era de color rojizo.

-Esta casa. Dijo Yoko – Es el restaurante de Suzu

Keiki se sorprendió ¿iban a visitar a la niña que quería asesinar a Yoko? Ella no le agradaba tanto que digamos….

Yoko abrió la puerta y se encontraban demasiadas personas hablando y comiendo panecillos.

-¡Hola! Dijo una mujer de semblante alegre - ¿En que les puedo ayudar?

-Quiero ver a Suzu. Dijo Yoko -¿Se encuentra? Dígale que la busca una amiga

La mujer asintió sin quitar esa sonrisa pícara. Fue a un pequeño cuarto y de ahí salia una muchacha de la edad de Yoko, tenía cabello negro, ojos oscuros y piel cobriza. Sonrío cuando los vieron.

-Hola. Yoko. Saludo Suzu - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Shh. Dijo Yoko –No grites mi nombre así

-Oh. Exclamó Suzu – Lo siento (Poniéndose una mano en la cabeza) ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Suzu parecía que sabía que Keiki estaba ahí, solo que fingía que no lo había visto.

-Vine hablar contigo. Dijo Yoko

Suzu asintió

-Ven. Dijo Suzu llevando a Yoko a la habitación.

Keiki solo miro como su reina entraba a esa pequeña habitación, unos extraños hombres se acercaron al kirin con una sonrisa extraña.

-Oye, tú enano. Dijo un hombre de semblante ancho, sin cabello y era muy musculoso

Keiki no habló, cerró sus pequeños ojos tratando de evadir la vista de esos extraños hombres.

-¿Qué pasa Yoko? Preguntó Suzu

Yoko suspiró

-En estos últimos años… Dijo Yoko – He estado pensando en cosas que ni yo misma puedo describir

Suzu frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Sí? Dijo Suzu

-He estado pensando en esa reina. Dijo Yoko – En Jokaku

Suzu sonrió gentilmente

-Yoko. Dijo Suzu – Recuerda algo… Hay cosas que ni uno mismo puede saber. Jokaku no es comparada contigo, tú eres una excelente reina por la cual me arrepentí de lo que casi te hago. Además Keiki ya le hubiera dado el Shitsudo.

Yoko sonrió

-Gracias, Suzu. Dijo

-Enano, ¿Acaso un monstruo te ha comido la lengua? Preguntó el hombre.

Keiki no hablaba se mantenía con la boca cerrada, sería mejor si convocara a sus Shireis pero no quería llamar la atención. Se darían cuenta que él kirin y la reina está aquí.

-¡MOCOSO TE ESTOY HABLANDO! Gritó el hombre – ESTAS SORDO.

Keiki cerró fuertemente sus ojos haciendo que les dolieran, ese hombre le daba miedo….

-Jefe Mongaku. Dijo un hombre de tez oscura y ojos oscuros – Este señor es gracioso.

Mongaku vio porque no hablaba, río.

-Que tonto. Dijo Mongaku – Le tiene miedo al gran Mongaku

Todos sus seguidores comenzaron a reír, sus agudas risas resonaban en los tímpanos del kirin. Keiki sentía sudor en su frente, si esto continuaba así…

Mongaku llevo su ancha y grande mano a la frente de Keiki, este hizo un gesto de molestia y trato de apartarle la mano a Mongaku. Pero este era más fuerte, Mongaku presiono su mano en la frente de Keiki haciendo que Keiko chillara. No lo soportaba era un dolor horrible en su cuerno, unas pequeñas lagrimas le salían de sus ojos, pero permanecía callado.

-¿Duele? Preguntó Mongaku – Pobre… HAHAHA

-Gracias Suzu. Dijo Yoko – Gracias por tu apoyo.

Suzu asintió, mirando a Yoko salir.

Cuando Yoko Salió de la habitación, vio a Keiki rodeado por extraños hombres, y la escena que vio no le agrado, Keiki estaba chillando de dolor, porque el gorila u hombre le estaba presionando en su frente, y sangre le salía. Keiki tenía sus pálidas manos en las anchas manos del hombre.

. ¿¡PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO! Gritó Yoko sacando su espada

Los hombres y incluso al gigantón, la miraron sorprendidos, Mongaku no pudo hablar ya que Yoko lo ataco velozmente haciendo que soltara a Keiki y cayera el suelo, Keiki cayó al suelo agarrandose su frente ahora manchada de sangre y temblando.

-¿Q…Qué? Dijo Mongaku.

Sus seguidores salieron corriendo asustados, no lo podían creer… Mongaku también salió corriendo asustados. Yoko fue corriendo donde Keiki la cual Temblaba.

-Keiki… Murmuró Yoko

Keiki no habló, sus ojos estaban cerrados, temblando y mucho sudor caía, y su sangre roja estaba esparcida en el suelo. Yoko estaba preocupada, entonces de la sombra apareció Hankyo.

-Lo llevare al palacio. Dijo Hankyo- Usted vaya con Hyouki

Yoko asintió


	2. Chapter 2

Problemas no pequeños sino grandes

Capitulo 2

Con lo ocurrido en la capital, Yoko se sentía culpable. Keiki que yacía en su cama vendado en la cabeza le decía que no era su culpa.

-Majestad. Dijo Keiki – No se preocupe, estoy bien.

-Pero… Murmuro Yoko – Estabas sangrando en tu frente, ¿Te duele?

-No, no como antes. Dijo Keiki – Creo que será mejor que vaya a hacer su trabajo no se preocupe por mi.

Yoko asintió, a regañadientes salió de la habitación de su kirin, suspiró profundamente viendo la luz blanca de la luna, y la brisa extraña que soplaba y movía los árboles haciéndolos crujir.

Frunció el ceño, pero no tomó importancia y se fue.

Al día siguiente la misma brisa seguía en el palacio Kimpa, y no hacía calor, era una mañana fría y con el cielo más oscuro como el de ayer. Keiki ya podía caminar, pero la venda permanecía en su pálida frente, traía puesto una capa negra igual que su traje de Taiho que le llegaba hasta la barriga. Caminaba por los corredores del palacio, sombríos y llenos de silencio. Keiki no le importaba adonde se dirigía, cuando llegó a un corredor abierto donde se podía ver el cielo y el mar del cielo. Un Hakuchi venía volando hacía él. Extrañado alargo su brazo y el pájaro se montó en su brazo cubierto con su capa. Una voz familiar habló.

-"_Hola, Kei-Taiho. Es para avisarle que si Yoko y usted pueden venir a visitarme en castillo Kankyo, me alegraría un montón que vinieran, Rokuta sigue de terco. No le diga que le conté esto." _Esa era la voz de En-oh, Shoryu…

Keiki comprendió, fue hacía el salón del trono donde estaba Yoko hablando con un guardia. Cuando salió Keiki aprovechó y le habló a Yoko.

-Su majestad. Dijo Keiki – El rey En-oh desea que usted vaya a su castillo

Yoko sonrió

-Bueno. Dijo Yoko – Vamos a arreglarnos.

Keiki asintió.

-Ah, una cosa Keiki. Dijo Yoko

Keiki la miró

-Me gusta tu capa. Dijo Yoko

Keiki no dijo nada solo se limito en ver el techo, no estaba ruborizado lo que pasa es que era extraño.

Cinco minutos después, cuando llegaron al reino de En, Shoryu los recibió como siempre, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y dándole la mano a Yoko.

-Hola, Kei-Taiho, Yoko. Dijo Shoryu

Los dos saludaron cordialmente, Rokuta venía bajando de las escaleras que llevaban al jardín. Con una cara de fastidio.

-¡Shoryu! Gritó Enki – Otra vez te has escapado de las reuniones…. ¡Ah! (Viendo a Yoko y a Keiki) Shoryu ¿Por qué no me avisaste que la reina y el Taiho de Kei vendrían? ¡Esto es el colmo!

Como respuesta de Shoryu, Enki recibió un gran codazo en el hombro.

-Creo, que tienes que tener más respeto conmigo…. Dijo Shoryu –Chiquitín

-¡Agh! Exclamó Rokuta – Deja decirme así, tú eres más viejo que yo

Yoko rió, la verdad ella le parecía graciosa la relación de Shoryu con Enki, ¿Por qué Keiki no esa así con Yoko? Claro que después se pondría irritante.

-Los dos llevamos mucho tiempo. Dijo Shoryu – Yo por mi parte me consideró joven que tú, ya que no soy el que se la ha pasado buscando un rey por muchos años.

Rokuta se puso aún más furioso, pero se contuvo todos…Todos los días tenían que ser así….

-Bien…bien. Murmuró Shoryu - ¿Por qué no te vas a hablar con tu casi hermano Keiki? Les vendrían bien a ustedes dos.

-Pero…. Dijo Rokuta -¿Quién te cuidaría para que no te metas en cosas bobas?

-Yo me las arregló, En-Taiho. Dijo Yoko – Keiki….

Keiki iba hacer una protesta pero mejor se quedaría así, se paró de la silla y Rokuta y él caminaron por el puente.

-¿Qué le paso a Keiki en su frente? Preguntó Shoryu – Esta vendado

Yoko suspiró, se acordó del accidente de ayer.

-Yo estaba hablando con Suzu. Dijo Yoko – Cuando unas personas aparecieron y lo lastimaron en la frente.

-¿La kaikyaku esa? Preguntó Shoryu.

-Sí. Dijo Yoko

-Hmmm. Exclamó Shoryu- También he notado que trae puesto una capa de frío de tela liviana…

-¿Ah? Exclamó Yoko – Uh si lo que pasa es que en nuestro palacio esta soplando una extraña brisa fuerte, que pone el cielo oscuro…

Shoryu frunció el ceño

-No es normal. Dijo Shoryu

Con los Taihos

-¿Qué te paso en tu frente? Preguntó Rokuta

Keiki suspiró, su semblante cambió a uno más serio

-Un hombre me puso su mano en mi frente, presionándola. Dijo Keiki – Creo que se llamaba Mongaku

Rokuta quedó asombrado, ¿Qué clase de gente haría eso?

-¿En el castillo? Preguntó Rokuta - ¿O en la capital?

-En la capital. Contestó Keiki

Rokuta asintió, comprendiendo de lo sucedido.

Quedaron observando el agua clara y transparente, distrayéndose con los pescados.

-¿Y esa capa? Preguntó Rokuta

Keiki suspiró profundamente, era agradable hablar con alguien de su especie.

-En el palacio Kimpa hace frío. Dijo Keiki – Me acabas de recordar algo.

Rokuta lo miró

-Ayer. Dijo Keiki – Ayer por la tarde, cuando el sol se ocultaba, una extraña brisa sopló, era parecida a la brisa que hizo que Taiki desapareciera.

Rokuta quedo pensativo.

-¿Crees que sea un Shoku? Preguntó Rokuta

-Creo que sí. Murmuro Keiki – No es normal que un Shoku pase por un castillo… No se ve todo los días y si tal acontecimiento ocurriese…

Rokuta lo entendió, los kirines se preocupan. Los Shokus son muy peligrosos hacen que desaparezcan las personas a otros lugares. Si uno quiere irse a otro mundo sería mejor que le pida a un kirin ya que estos son más seguros.

-Lo sentí. En las afueras del palacio. Dijo Keiki mirando a un pájaro que volaba hacía un árbol frondoso.

-Entiendo. Dijo Rokuta – Toma precauciones, no vaya ser que queden absorbidos…

Keiki asintió. Vieron que los reyes ya habían terminado de hablar, Shoryu se dirigió hacía Enki.

-Vistes. Dijo Shoryu – Hablar con Keiki te calmo

Rokuta gruño

-Gracias, Keiki por calmarlo. Dijo Shoryu – Rokuta y tú tuvieron una conversación que se veía interesante… ¿Qué es?

-Cosas de kirines. Dijo Rokuta – La cual tú no entenderías

Shoryu rodó sus ojos

-Creo, majestad. Dijo Keiki –Que ya es hora de irnos, gracias En-Taiho, En-oh

-Gracias, a ustedes dos por venir. Dijo Shoryu

Keiki y Yoko asintieron se subieron en sus dos shireis y fueron al palacio Kimpa.

Ya en el palacio, todo seguía como siempre, solo que esa brisa fuerte se hacía más y más fuerte, Keiki no sabía por que el estaba caminando en los pasillos, sabiendo que tiene trabajo que hacer. Pero por ahora eso no era lo importante un estruendo resonó por el castillo hizo que Keiki se sobresaltara, Corrió hacía el lugar y vio un árbol que choco contra el suelo del salón del trono busco rastros de sangre pero gracias a Tentei que el árbol no había aplastado en alguien, Yoko venía corriendo sus zapatos se podían escuchar con el eco.

-¡Keiki! Gritó Yoko preocupada

Keiki la miró sorprendido.

-¿Estás bien? Preguntó Yoko - ¿No estas herido?

-No, majestad. Dijo Keiki

Yoko suspiró

-Me alegró. Dijo Yoko

Keiki no pudo resistir la pregunta que tenía en su mente dijo

-¿Por qué me preguntó eso?

Yoko lo miró

-En la espada… Dijo Yoko – La espada me mostró el árbol caerse, pero cayo en ti…. Tu grito se escucho en todo el palacio…

Keiki no dijo nada, su reina no debería prestarle atención a la espada…

-Majestad…Dijo Keiki – No debería de prestarle atención a la espada, no es verdad… solo son mentiras para asustarla.

Yoko sonrió

-Gracias Keiki, pero no pude contenerme

Keiki suspiró

-Será mejor que continúe con sus deberes. Keiki dijo –Además….

Pero una fuerte risa se escuchó, Keiki ya estaba estresado

-Majestad deje de reír. Dijo Keiki

-Perdón…

Pasó media hora desde el accidente del árbol, esa brisa se ponía cada vez muy fuerte, las flores comenzaron a arrancarse de las raíces, Yoko se encontraba viendo el horizonte y la brisa le acariciaba su cara.

-"Estoy llegando demasiado lejos" Pensó – "Me estoy preocupando demasiado"

-Majestad… Dijo Keiki

Yoko se sobresalto se voltio y vio a su kirin

-Keiki… Dijo Yoko -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es para firmar páginas?

Keiki suspiró, y contestó

-No. Dijo Keiki fríamente

-Oh. Exclamó Yoko-¿Entonces que es?

Keiki se puso a lado de ella contemplando el cielo oscuro con estrellas, la brisa le revolvía su cabello.

-¿No ha notado que esta brisa es extraña? Preguntó Keiki –No es normal, deberíamos entrar…

Yoko suspiró, ¿Para eso era? ¿Para decirle que entre al castillo? Que tontería

-Keiki, no sé pero podíamos hablar de otra cosa… Dijo Yoko – Es que solo hablamos del reino y de política se que es tu trabajo pero…

Keiki suspiró. Yoko odiaba cuando él hacía eso

-Majestad. Dijo Keiki

Yoko lo miró, la luz de la luna radiaba e iluminaba el cuerpo de su kirin viéndose más pálido que antes, su cabello largo parecía blanco.

-Majestad, no vine por esa razón…Murmuro Keiki- Vine para prevenirle que este viento no es….

-Normal. Contestó Yoko- Lo sé pero Keiki todo esta bien no hay que preocuparse…

Keiki no dijo nada

Yoko suspiró, Su kirin estaba muy preocupado. ¿Lo habrá preocupado cuando ella salió corriendo hacía él cuando el árbol cayo? Entonces una luz amarilla apareció en el cielo los árboles se arrancaron de sus lugares saliendo volando hacía el agujero que se formo en el cielo. Yoko sorprendida se cubría la cabeza y Keiki igual.

-¡¿Pero que es esto? Grito Yoko

Keiki al escuchar la voz de su reina trato de hablar pero no articulaba ninguna palabra así que volvió a cerrar la boca, Keiki sintió que se elevaba y trato de agarrar algo que lo sostenga pero no logro nada y salio absorbido por el viento fuerte igual Yoko.

Yoko despertó con nauseas, vio el cielo y estaba oscuro la cual significa que en este lugar era de noche, cuando se paro sintió algo duro y suave a la vez en su espalda, fruncida se levanto y al ver lo que se encontraba en su espalda grito del susto y sorpresa, estaba acostada en cima de Keiki solo que el se encontraba boca abajo y aún estaba desmayado. Yoko se acordó de lo que paso…

Ellos estaban en el jardín del palacio Kimpa cuando una brisa fuerte los absorbió, Yoko estaba más o menos inconsciente y cuando vio como un puerto de barcos se hacía cada vez mas grande e iba a chocar con el pero entonces sintió las manos de Keiki y la puso en cima de él. Keiki había amortiguado su caída.

-¡Oh por Dios! Dijo asustada –Keiki… ¡Keiki!

Se arrodillo a lado de él, y tomo su mano, respiro de alivio cuando escucho su respiración. Pero se preocupo por lo lenta que estaba, parecía como si se estuviera ahogando.

-Keiki. Dijo Yoko – Despierta

Yoko escuchó un gemido de él, vio que sus ojos se abrían dejando ver a esos extraños ojos de color violeta que la hace segura.

-Majestad. Dijo Keiki al despertar

-¿Qué ha sucedido? Preguntó Yoko

Keiki miró fruncido el lugar donde se encontraban, Yoko se dio cuenta la cara de pánico que Keiki puso, sudor le recorría por su cachete como si fueran lágrimas. Yoko miró y palideció, se encontraban en el mismo puerto donde se habían ido, estaban en Horai Yoko lo supo cuando vio los edificios y las luces

-Horai. Dijo Yoko

-Eso… eso era. Dijo Keiki tratando de formular palabra – ¡Eso era un Shoku! Que tonto fui al pensar que era una simple brisa ¡Que tonto!

Yoko trago saliva, rara vez Yoko escuchaba a Keiki insultarse a si mismo.

-Cálmate Keiki. Dijo Yoko

-¿Qué me calme? Dijo Keiki -¿Qué le pasara al reino de Kei?

Yoko suspiró

-¿Tú cuerno se encuentra bien? Preguntó Yoko

Keiki palideció aún mas, Yoko tenía un mal presentimiento…

-No. Dijo Keiki – Cuando esta herido no lo puedo usar… Lo siento mucho majestad…

Yoko escucho los carros pasar por la carretera, tuvo una idea.

-Podemos ir a la casa de mis padres. Dijo Yoko – Vamos

-Majestad…

Yoko no sabía si era lo correcto, espero a que Keiki se levantara para poder avanzar. Keiki hizo una mueca de dolor que hizo a Yoko preocuparse.

-Keiki… Dijo Yoko – ¿Estas bien?

Keiki asintió suavemente

-Sí. Dijo Keiki

Keiki se levanto del suelo tambaleándose pero logro equilibrarse aun tenía la respiración ahogada pero avanzo con Yoko hacía la salida del puerto. Cuando salieron del puerto se encontraban en un parque con árboles, arbustos y caminos de piedra, una pareja iba caminando y se dirigieron a un banco que se encontraba al frente de ellos.

-Este es el parque de Horai. Dijo Yoko, Keiki lo miro – Dicen que en este parque es uno de los mas románticos…

Keiki no dijo nada

-Si. Dijo entre un suspiró – Es famoso por eso

La pareja reía alegremente, no les importaba si era de noche.

-Lo que es mas gracioso es que un amigo mió me invito a este parque, decía que si no iba no iba a ser mi amigo. Dijo Yoko

-¿Y… fue? Preguntó Keiki

Yoko suspiró, Keiki no sabía si era de tristeza, incomodes o nostalgia pero no sabía la razón.

-Sí, Keiki fui. Dijo Yoko firmemente – Siempre he sido la niña que siempre le hace y lo que le diga la gente, ¿Y sabes lo que resulto este lugar para él?

-¿Qué paso? Preguntó Keiki

-Pues, me trajo aquí para decirme lo rara que era. Dijo Yoko –Comenzó a tratarme mal, siempre sobresaltaba en este lugar. A pesar de que siempre me decía "No soy rara, soy como los demás" no funcionaba.

El semblante de Keiki se puso a uno más gentil, su reina había pasado momentos difíciles al igual que él, solo que él casi muere por el _"Shitsudou" _y ella solo la molestaban en el colegio, Keiki también había pasado por lo mismo, le decían "_Kirin gruñón" "Kirin mandón" _Y más.

-También a mi me ha pasado como a usted. Dijo Keiki – No solo con Jokaku, también en el Monte Ho, no era muy querido en ese lugar, las nyosens no eran tan amables como lo son ahora con los kirins actuales. Me miraban raro, mi nyokai, Kaiko decían que ella era rara, que no habían visto a una así. También me ponían apodos, creían que no herían mis sentimientos porque me decían el Kirin sin sentimientos, el Kirin mandón, el Kirin gruñón de todo me decían. Cuando encontré a Jokaku no quería ir con ella, sabía que ella gobernaría mal, me dio el… Shitsudou.

Yoko miro con tristeza a su Kirin. Ella no sabía que él también lo molestaban, y ella también decía a todos sus guardias todo lo que le dijo, Yoko se sintió mal.

-No sabía que te hacían eso. Dijo Yoko

Keiki miro el cielo oscuro con las pocas estrellas que habían, la luna no estaba llena la mitad se podía ver.

-No se preocupe. Dijo Keiki – Lo que importa es que usted es la que gobierna y lo hace muy bien. La felicito

Yoko se sorprendió, su Kirin la ha felicitado


End file.
